Final Hours
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: The Dragonborn remembered all the memories and events he experienced 30 years ago, before a certain Daedric Prince came to claim his soul. Set 30 years after 'Under the Moonlight' events. Rated T for character's death.


**AUTHOR NOTE: I know that I should continue 'Daedric Princes Reads Fan Mails' and 'Under the Moonlight', but this story just popped out of my head immediately after I updated DPRFM.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bethesda is the sole owner of the Elder Scrolls series. **

**P.S: Set 30 years after the event of 'Under the Moonlight'**

* * *

><p>He was old. The Legendary Dragonborn was old. Isaiah have forgotten how dangerous it was when he battled against Alduin. He have forgotten how suspense it was when he and Serena battled against Harkon. He have forgotten how arrogant Miraak, the First Dragonborn was when they on the summit of Apocrypha.<p>

At least, Isaiah remembered all the battles and all the duties he had when he was young. Now, he was no longer young like he was on 30 years ago. He was weak and old and was waiting for his life to an end. Many people thought that he will go to Sovngarde for all of his achievements on Skyrim. But, they were _wrong._

He is now spend his final hours on his Lakeview Manor, waiting for his vision to be darkened, waiting for his heartbeats to be silenced, and most importantly, he waiting for _her_. No one else on the manor but him. And Isaiah liked to be alone.

He remembered the time when he announced his retirement from Imperial Legion, many people of Skyrim were shocked and yet still respect his decision. After all, he's no longer young to everyone. The High Queen already gave him a large sums of gold so he can retired peacefully. Actually, not so peacefully, as many travelers, adventures, and Imperial soldiers came from all over Tamriel just to hear Isaiah's stories about one of his adventures or his advices.

He remembered the time when was walking on one of the Holds, only to be greeted by many citizens of the Holds. Making the guards had to help Isaiah get out from their cities.

He remembered his battles, his tasks, his duties, his jobs on Thieves Guild, and his worse moments like those memories already carved into his mind. As part of his head.

He never married or adopting any child. Many women on Skyrim have tried to seduced him, but he always declined them by saying;

"I already have someone in my heart."

But, no one knows who is this special woman on his heart. And he liked to keep it that way.

Many events come and go. Isaiah already witnessed the Thieves Guild grew into the most infamous organization among thieves. He already witnessed the death of his comrade, Karliah. He already witnessed the rebuild of Winterhold, and many events that he already forgot its details, but remembered a few little things on it.

His heart ached every time he remembered his childhood, his past. He remembered that he was born and raised in Cyrodiil, his parents died on war, and his best friend betrayed him by making him get captured in border of Skyrim. He remembered that he was almost to attempting to suicide, but he was immediately stopped by _her_, who said that he was not destined to die in his hand, but die on his old age. Isaiah remembered that he was crying endlessly, while she was sitting beside him, comforting him.

Two hours had past and still, _she_'s not appear. Isaiah almost grew impatience. Then, he remembered her role in his life and that she must be very busy. So, he waits.

Then, another hours past. He could feel the coldness on his skin. The light on his bedroom is getting dimmer and dimmer on every seconds. He could feel himself getting harder to breath. Keep coughing like he has a problem in his lungs. But, he still waits.

Another hour later, it was raining outside. Not a thunderstorm rain, just a rain. Isaiah looked to his window. It was dark outside. His cough is getting worsen and worsen in every seconds. After he coughed, he found blood on his palms. But, he still waits.

It was almost midnight. Isaiah is getting weaker and weaker. He looked to the hourglass on his nightstand. The sands stop falling and he knows why.

'_She's came..'_ He thought, weakly.

He heard a thousand ravens croaked outside of his manor. His bedroom is now covered in shadow and darkness. He could see the fog caused from his breath. He could feel the shadow caressing his face softly. His waits is over.

A woman appeared among the shadow, two ravens preached on her outstretched arms. And she was smiling. Smiling to him.

"You've came.." Isaiah said, weak but there's a hint of happiness and relief on his voice. "I thought you leave me.."

The woman looked to him. ".. I will never leave you, remember?" She approached him, softly caressed his cheek as she continue to speak. "I remember that you have a black colored hair before.."

Isaiah chuckled. ".. I'm getting old and you _never _gets old. Ironic.."

She's smiled. " Once you in my realm, you will _never _get old too. And nothing can separate us.."

He kissed her forehead like a lover does to each other. ".. The other would think that my love towards you is wrong. But, I thought otherwise."

".. You're one unique mortal." She said. ".. You're the only one who can make me feels love. And.. I love you.."

"I love you too.." Isaiah said. "I love you too, Nocturnal.."

The next day, his housecarl found Isaiah laying on his bed. Passed away with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: I know this story is kinda sad. I mean seriously, this is sad..<strong>

**And please review.**


End file.
